


J'voulais juste vous dire.

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Amitié, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deception, Demande de mutation., Fred sur le départ, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Histoire revisitée et corrigée., What-If, Wheelchairs, doux-amer, tristesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Fred à besoin de dire quelque chose à Lucie.





	1. Chapter 1

**J'voulais juste que vous dire.**

Par AbbyGibbs

 

 

"Je peux vous voir cinq minutes ?"

 

Lucie le regarda surprise. "On va prendre l'air ?"

 

"Oui, ça me va. Un peu d'air frais ne me fera pas de mal, je suppose."

 

Lucie et Fred sortirent tous deux sans échanger un seul mot. Comme si ce qu'ils avaient à se dire ne pouvait être dit à l'intérieur des murs du SRPJ. Une fois dehors, Caïn inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il se laissa rouler quelques mètres pour être un peu plus près de l'océan. Il aimait observer la mer, cela le calmait souvent.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, Lucie le rejoignit. Elle ne dit rien cependant. Après un moment de silence, elle lui posa une question : "Je croyais que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?"

 

"Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire." lui dit Fred en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

 

"J'vous écoute."

 

"J'voulais juste que vous sachiez que ce que je ressens pour vous est plus que de l'amitié mais que je ne vous en veux pas. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai poussé dans les bras de Legrand. Je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même comme bien souvent d'ailleurs."

 

"Fred, je…" commença-t-elle mais Caïn la coupa.

 

"Non, ne dites rien Lucie. C'est ma faute. J'ai tendance à aliéner les gens à qui je tiens le plus. Quand j'ai dit toutes ces choses sur vous et Aimé, c'était un jeu. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous pouviez ressentir quelque chose de sérieux pour lui. Visiblement, je me suis trompé. Tant pis pour moi."

 

Lucie ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration venant du capitaine. Pour cause, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle avait bien compris le manège de Fred et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait commencé quelque chose avec Aimé. Elle avait été vexée par son comportement idiot et ses gamineries. Et comment avait-elle agi en réponse au comportement du capitaine ? Eh bien, elle lui avait tout simplement rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, comportement puérile et stupide mais Fred l'avait blessée en la repoussant une nouvelle fois. Elle avait sans doute cherché inconsciemment à le blesser lui aussi.

 

Quel excellent commandant elle faisait. Lucie Delambre commandant du S.R.P.J. se croyait à la hauteur du rôle qu'on lui attribuait. Quelle belle erreur ! Elle n'avait même pas été fichue de comprendre que Mirabeau la manipulait. Caïn avait eu raison sur toute la ligne mais elle n'avait rien vu — correction : elle n'avait rien voulu voir. La raison ? Lucie n'en était pas vraiment certaine. Elle s'était braquée et avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il était jaloux. Même si Fred l'avait effectivement été au début, il aurait fait la part des choses. L'enquête avait toujours la priorité avec lui. Des défauts, c'est certain, Caïn en avait plein mais pas celui-là. Pour Fred, c'était le travail avant tout.

 

Elle connaissait le capitaine depuis plus de cinq ans et pourtant Mirabeau, le petit juge comme on l'appelait, n'avait eu aucun mal à savoir sur quel bouton appuyer… Il avait réussi à les monter l'un contre l'autre, détruisant ainsi l'amitié que Fred et Lucie avaient eu tant de mal à construire. Le Caïn qui se trouvait en face d'elle ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle avait connu au début. Lucie réalisa soudain qu'Aimé en avait profité aussi, il en avait rajouté. Voilà les dégâts que pouvait causer une mauvaise communication entre deux personnes.

 

"J'suis désolée… je…"

 

Fred la coupa une seconde fois : "Ne le soyez pas, Lucie. Nous deux, ça ne devait pas se faire, voilà tout. Je m'en vais."

 

Surprise, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil. "Vous partez ? Comment ça ? Ah ! Vous partez en vacances ?"

 

"Non, Delambre. J'ai demandé ma mutation et elle m'a été accordée, c'est tout. Vous ne m'aurez plus dans vos pattes."

 

"Quoi ????"

 

"C'est mieux pour moi, Lucie. C'est mieux pour vous aussi. Et celui qui sera le plus heureux de me voir partir, devinez qui c'est ?… Il est beau, grand, intelligent en plus et il a l'usage de ses jambes. Ce qui est un bonus non négligeable il me semble. Le nom du gagnant ? Aimé Legrand."

 

"Oh, je vous en prie, Fred, ne recommencez pas avec ça !"

 

"Je suis allergique aux sentiments tout comme à l'engagement, vous vous rappelez ? Vous ne ratez pas une occasion pour me l’agiter sous le nez."

 

Lucie baissa les yeux. "Oui, je sais." lui répondit Lucie tristement. Vous, cependant, je pense que vous y allez un peu trop vite."

 

"Il n'a pas fallu grand-chose pour que vous tombiez dans les bras de Legrand." Caïn avait le sourire aux lèvres en disant cela mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas sincère. Les yeux du capitaine racontaient à la jeune femme une toute autre histoire.

 

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui et pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire : "Je n'allais pas vous attendre cent sept ans non plus."

 

Fred ne répondit pas. Il la regarda un long moment avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. "Adieu, Lucie, soyez heureuse." Caïn leva le bras lui faisant au revoir de la main.

 

Les yeux de Lucie se remplirent de larmes.

 

"Fred…" murmura-t-elle.

 

 

A suivre …

 

 

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux.**

 

 

Non, Lucie ne pouvait pas le croire. Caïn partait comme ça, sans rien avoir dit et alors quoi, tout était fini ? Six ans ou presque de coopération et d'amitié jetés aux oubliettes, juste comme ça ? Non, ce n'était pas le Caïn qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait appris à connaître et qu'elle aimait toujours secrètement malgré sa relation avec Legrand. Elle avait essayé mais jamais elle ne ressentirait pour Aimé ce qu'elle ressentait encore et toujours pour Fred. Cette relation avec Legrand n'était en quelque sorte qu'un lot de consolation parce que Fred ne faisait que la repousser.

 

Elle pensait le titiller un peu, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui fasse une de ses remarques bien à lui mais au lieu de cela il baissait les bras et préférait battre en retraite et s'en aller. Ce n'était pas du genre de Caïn d'abandonner la partie comme ça. Non, il prenait les armes et attaquait ! Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ?

 

Rien de rien, il partait, l'abandonnant sans se retourner.

 

Lucie prit son téléphone portable et appela Borel pour lui demander si ce dernier avait vu passer le capitaine ou s'il lui avait parlé.

 

["Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"]

 

"Rien, Borel, vous en faites pas."

 

["Commandant… Lucie, je ne suis pas idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que le capitaine Caïn a encore fait ?"]

 

"Il a demandé sa mutation. Il s'en va." répondit le commandant d'une voix triste.

 

["Quoi ????"]

 

"Oui, il vient de me l'annoncer. Il est parti, c'est terminé. Il ne vous a rien dit ?"

 

["Non, il ne m'a rien dit. C'est pas comme si le capitaine était très bavard non plus. Dans le fond, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, avec toutes les conneries que vous faites tous les deux. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous et Legrand ! Fred n'agit pas toujours en adulte, ça on le sait, mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous non plus ! "] Puis plus rien, Nassim Borel venait de raccrocher.

 

Lucie observa son téléphone portable un moment avant de le remettre en place, trop surprise par la réaction du lieutenant.

 

**~*Caïn*~**

 

Frédéric Caïn était rentré chez lui. Assis sur son lit, il tenait un livre entre les mains, livre dont il ne voyait ni le numéro des pages ni les mots qui noircissaient celles-ci. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, son attention, ses pensées étaient ailleurs comme si souvent, tournées vers Lucie et à chaque fois accompagnées par une douleur tenace et insidieuse. Le cœur de Fred saignait à la vue des tourtereaux. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et ne voulait rien faire pour que cette situation change. Il l'avait cherché après tout. Lucie avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer et avait fait son choix, malheureusement pas celui qu'il avait espéré. Le jeu était terminé. Fred avait perdu.

 

Pour lui, la seule chose à faire, à présent, était de partir. Partir pour ne plus avoir à affronter cette horrible vision, de voir la femme qu'il aimait en aimer un autre. Il aurait dû écouter Gaëlle pour une fois : son ex-femme avait vu juste.

 

Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Son fils vivait sur un autre continent et il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait son ex-femme. Il sortait de la vie de Lucie pour de bon cette fois. Il mettait un terme à cette tourmente incessante qu'était sa relation avec la personne qui avait tellement compté pour lui.

 

Il soupira profondément. "Quelle merde !"

 

En vérité, Caïn ne voulait pas déménager pour faire son boulot de flic. Non, il était bien à Marseille. Ce qu'il voulait, en fait, c'était pouvoir faire machine arrière, dire à Lucie ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, même si pour lui c'était une tâche difficile à accomplir. Et peut-être qu'alors il pourrait ressentir ce bonheur dont tout le monde parlait. Lui ne l'avait jamais trouvé, sauf peut-être à la naissance de Ben. Mais là encore, cela n'avait pas suffi car, comme toujours, cela n'avait été que de courte durée. Fred étant Fred, il avait bien vite retrouvé ses anciennes habitudes et ses travers. Il était père mais refusait d'agir en tant que tel.

 

Les responsabilités, Caïn les fuyait comme la peste. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à devenir père au moment où la vie lui avait donné cette opportunité. Ça ne changeait pas trop en fait. Les années passaient et Fred n'était toujours pas capable de saisir l'opportunité qui lui était offerte, gâchant tout, incapable de briser le cercle dans lequel il se trouvait.

 

La question qui se posait maintenant, c'était : voulait-il vraiment le briser ce cercle ou le cercle dans lequel il se trouvait lui complaisait-il tellement qu'il ne voulait rien changer en réalité ? Sa petite vie de flic à roulette de Marseille si pleine de noirceur à cause des crimes qu'il affrontait quasi tous les jours le rassurait-elle tellement que de voir une autre couleur lui faisait peur ?

 

Fred ne savait plus où il en était et il avait mal. Mais le mal qu'il ressentait maintenant était différent, bien plus douloureux, quasi identique à celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Lucie était dans le coma parce qu'on lui avait tiré dessus. A ce moment-là, il s'était senti inutile et impuissant tout comme maintenant.

 

Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Moretti, son vieil ami perdu à cause d'un désir de vengeance maladif d'une pauvre écervelée. Bizarrement, Caïn avait pensé que la mort de Moretti l'aurait peut-être rapproché de Delambre mais, au lieu de cela, ça les avait éloignés et aujourd'hui la femme qu’il avait toujours traitée d’égal avait disparu de sa vie. Quel gâchis ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que la vie s'acharne sur lui ? Fred le lui rendait bien mais en ce moment une trêve serait la bienvenue.

 

**~*Caïn*~**

 

 

"Legrand !" hurla pratiquement Borel.

 

L'intéressé leva le nez du dossier qu'il était en train de consulter. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Borel ?"

 

"Faut que je vous parle." répondit Nassim sur un ton sec qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que ce dernier était en colère ou tout du moins énervé.

 

Legrand poussa sa chaise en arrière et se leva pour suivre Borel, se demandant ce que ce dernier avait à lui dire et s'il s'agissait encore du fait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le capitaine et Lucie. Eh bien, dans ce cas, il le remettrait à sa place car cette histoire entre Lucie et Caïn… Borel ne faisait que se l'imaginer. Il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse un jour…

 

Aimé fut surpris de voir le lieutenant entrer dans le bureau de Fred.

 

"Euh, Borel, c'est le bureau du Capitaine."

 

"Vous en faites pas, il ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur." fit Borel en fermant la porte. Il observa quelques instants Legrand sans rien dire. Il ferma ensuite les persiennes, ce qui empêchait tous les curieux de voir à l'intérieur.

 

"Pourquoi vous faites ça, Borel ?"

 

"Quoi donc ?"

 

"Fermer les persiennes."

 

"Parce que je ne veux que l'on nous voit."

 

"Le capitaine ne va pas apprécier que vous empruntiez son bureau pour me parler."

 

"C'est nouveau ça ! Ce que le capitaine pense vous intéresse maintenant ? Ce qu'il ressent aussi ?"

 

"Bon Borel, si c'est encore à propos de la relation romantique entre Caïn et Lucie, ça suffit ! Vous vous l'imaginez cette relation, elle n'existe pas !" s'énerva Legrand.

 

"Ben oui, c'est ça, je me l'imagine et le capitaine est un cinglé qui se fout de tout et qui ne tient compte de rien ni des sentiments de personne, c'est ça ?"

 

"C'est exactement ça !"

 

"Mon pauvre Legrand ! Vous vous croyez un bon flic mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes aveugle ou plutôt que vous ne voulez pas voir ce qu'il y a face à vous."

 

"Mais je ne vous permets pas !"

 

"Tant pis, moi je vous le dis tout de même. Si ça ne vous plait pas, allez-vous plaindre auprès du commandant que vous connaissez si bien. Et, oh, pour votre gouverne, le capitaine est parti. Vous ne l'aurez plus dans les pattes. Vous avez le champ libre avec Lucie. Sachez cependant que tout le monde saura pourquoi Caïn est parti. C'est votre faute. La vôtre et celle du commandant ! Je vous avais dit depuis le début de ne pas vous immiscer entre eux et qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes empressé de faire ? Dites-moi, c'est à cause du fauteuil du capitaine que vous avez cherché à la séduire ? C'était une compétition ou par pur esprit de contradiction ? Dites-le moi parce que moi, je ne comprends pas. Si c'est effectivement une de ces raisons qui vous a poussé à le faire, vous ne méritez même pas que l'on vous adresse encore la parole. Car vous êtes très petit dans ce cas."

 

"Ça y est ? C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? Dans une relation, il faut être deux, Borel !"

 

"Oui et ils étaient deux. Et il faut être un beau salopard pour profiter de la faiblesse sentimentale de quelqu'un." répondit Borel à Legrand en le fusillant du regard. Il se retourna, ouvrit la porte du bureau et sortit sans se retourner, laissant dernière lui un Aimé stupéfait.

 

A suivre …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des corrections on été faites aux chapitres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois.**

 

 

"Borel, dans mon bureau !" appela le commandant Delambre d'une voix ferme.

 

Legrand a cafté comme prévu, pensa Nassim.

 

Borel ne répondit pas et se leva. Aimé, qui avait repris sa place à son bureau, faisait semblant de lire un rapport. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'Aimé ignorait, c'est que Borel l'avait vu mais il ne dit rien.

 

Si ce crétin pensait que cela lui faisait quelque chose de devoir aller dans le bureau de Lucie parce qu'il lui avait parlé de la sorte, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, le petit Aimé. Commandant ou pas, Lucie, elle aussi, y aurait droit.

 

Nassim était trop déçu et en colère pour se taire. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il s'en fichait éperdument de se faire muter ou même virer car l'ambiance à l'intérieur du S.R.P.J. avait bien changé et elle n'était plus agréable du tout. Et Delambre n'était vraiment pas faite pour donner des ordres.

 

Une fois dans le bureau de Lucie, Borel ferma la porte.

 

"Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?" commença le commandant d'emblée.

 

"Rien, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Legrand ne sait pas se défendre tout seul ?"

 

Elle le regarda surprise : ce genre de répliques n'était pas dans le registre de Borel habituellement. Delambre pouvait voir de la colère et de la déception dans les yeux du lieutenant.

 

"Pourquoi avez-vous dit de telles bêtises au lieutenant Legrand ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout que Nassim agisse de cette manière.

 

Lucie pouvait comprendre que le lieutenant soit déçu par le départ de Fred mais pas qu'il se comporte d'une façon aussi désagréable.

 

"Des bêtises, c'est comme ça que vous interprétez ça ? Je vois." La déception dans les yeux de Nassim s'intensifia.

 

"Comment voulez que j'appelle ça ?"

 

"La vérité, par exemple. Cette même vérité à laquelle vous refusez de faire face parce que la voir en face reviendrait à admettre que vous avez eu tort. Vous ne l'aimez pas vraiment, Legrand. Vous vous êtes mise avec lui pour deux raisons : la première, le capitaine vous a repoussée car il a toujours dans la tête cette idée stupide qui ne le lâche pas, qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé. La seconde, c'est que vous préférez être avec quelqu'un, même si vous ne l'aimez pas vraiment, plutôt que de rester seule. Legrand l'a compris et il en a profité. Ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Vous pouvez me virer si ça vous chante, je m'en fous, moi ! J'en ai marre de vos conneries !"

 

"Je vous interdit de… " commença Lucie mais Borel la coupa.

 

"De quoi ? De vous dire que vous faites des conneries ? Que vous n'êtes pas prête pour être commandant ? Quoi ? Allez-y, dites-le … Depuis que Legrand partage votre lit, vous n'êtes plus capable du moindre discernement. Je suis désolé, Lucie, c'est la vérité ! Je pensais vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de solide entre le capitaine et vous, que votre amour pour lui était assez fort. Visiblement, je me suis trompé. A la moindre difficulté ou doute, vous le laissez tomber. Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question de pourquoi il vous repousse avec tant de force ? La réponse est pourtant simple : il vous repousse pour la même raison que vous vous êtes jetée dans les bras d'Aimé : la peur. Ses relations avec les femmes ne sont pas vraiment un modèle de réussite, je vous l'accorde … Gaëlle n'était pas vraiment un modèle de bonheur ; Sonia non plus. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui en fait. Vous faites les mêmes erreurs encore et encore, Caïn et vous, et, à chaque fois que vous vous rapprochez l'un de l'autre, l'un de vous trouve quelque chose à dire pour éloigner l'autre à nouveau. C'est dommage car la vie continue et, un jour, il sera trop tard…"

 

Lucie ne répondit pas. Non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Simplement, elle était trop surprise et choquée par ce que venait de lui dire Borel. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le lieutenant aurait un jour assez de cran pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais, apparemment, ce jour était arrivé.

 

Le choc passé, elle lui demanda :

 

"Autre chose à ajouter, lieutenant ?"

 

"Puisque vous le demandez…. Le capitaine est un emmerdeur, je vous l'accorde. Il y a des jours où même moi je voudrais lui flanquer une baffe. Seulement ce n'est pas un mauvais gars, il est même plutôt bien et je sais que personne n'a la vie facile mais la sienne est encore pire. Si on se donne la peine de gratter un peu le masque qu'il porte en permanence, on voit quelqu'un qui souffre. Plus vraiment à cause de son handicap mais parce qu'il n'a plus rien. Son ex-femme est partie, son fils vit à des milliers de kilomètres. Son meilleur ami a été tué et la seule chose qu’il lui restait, la seule personne sur qui Caïn pensait pouvoir compter lui tourne le dos. Super non ?"

 

Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

 

"Après, vous avez encore le culot de l'engueuler parce qu'il a tout fait pour sauver une collègue ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez faire une telle chose, Commandant. Legrand a une influence néfaste sur vous, seulement, vous ne le voyez pas. Vous ne voulez pas le voir car cela vous montrerait un défaut dans cette image de commandant irréprochable que vous voulez renvoyer de vous. C'est nous sa famille. Même Stunia vous le dira et c'est vous qui lui permettiez de tenir. Même ça il l’a perdu à présent. Il ne lui reste plus rien. C'est pour cela qu'il ne veut plus se battre : il a perdu toute la confidence qu'il avait en vous. Voilà, c'est tout." Borel avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

 

Il regarda Lucie un long moment dans les yeux et sortit du bureau.

 

Nassim se sentait libéré d'un poids qu'il portait sur les épaules depuis longtemps.

 

**~*Caïn*~**

 

 

Lucie Delambre fixait la porte fermée de son bureau, interdite. Les mots de Borel resonnaient encore dans sa tête.

 

_Le capitaine n'a plus rien, son ex-femme est partie et son fils vit à des milliers de kilomètres et son meilleur ami a été tué. Depuis que Legrand partage votre lit, vous n'êtes plus capable du moindre discernement …_

 

Caïn lui avait dit quasiment la même chose, durant l'affaire où Stunia était en prison pour meurtre. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'écouter parce qu'elle pensait que Fred agissait comme ça parce qu'elle sortait avec Aimé. Ils avaient raison. Sa relation avec Aimé Legrand était néfaste pour elle en fait… Qu'avait-elle fait ?

 

Cette vérité qui lui sautait enfin aux yeux lui faisait mal. Elle qui s'était juré que son boulot n’interférerait jamais avec sa vie privée. Cela avait lamentablement échoué.

 

_Bravo,ma vielle, t'as superbement bien réussi ton coup._

 

Delambre se laissa tomber sur son siège et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de parler à Fred. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de redresser la situation, essayer de réparer ce qu'ils avaient cassé. Mais comment ?

 

Sa première idée fut d'attraper son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de Fred mais il ne décrocha pas. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun message sur la messagerie vocale.

 

Il y en avait un. C'était un message de Fred qui apparemment datait d'il y a quelques semaines. Étrange, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir reçu de notification concernant ce message. Aucune enveloppe ne s'était affichée sur l'écran. Elle l'écouta et entendant les paroles de Fred, le cœur de Lucie se brisa en mille morceaux.

 

_Lucie ? Je sais que je vais encore vous paraître inconstant comme vous dites mais laissez tomber ce pari. Faire de Legrand vot' quatre heures, c'est complètement débile !_

Le ton de la voix de Caïn lui semblait étrange, plein de sous-entendu. Lucie raccrocha et se mit à pleurer.

 

Quelle idiote ! Borel avait raison, réalisa la jeune femme.

 

Elle avait blessé Fred plus pour se venger qu'autre chose et, en faisant cela, elle s'était également fait du mal à elle-même et tout ça pour quoi ? Un ego surdimensionné.

 

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**Chapitre quatre.**

 

 

Combien de temps était-elle restée là, à penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour éviter un tel désastre ? Lucie Delambre n'en avait aucune idée.

 

Désastre était bien le mot. Pourquoi reproduisaient-ils toujours le même schéma tous les deux ? Ne sommes-nous pas censés apprendre de nos erreurs ? Comme si à chaque fois qu’ils étaient tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient rien se dire d'autre que des vacheries. C'était simple pourtant : tout ce qu'il suffisait de faire était un pas en avant, juste un en se parlant simplement comme les gens civilisés qu'ils étaient. Cela semblait cependant être une chose impossible à faire pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

 

Elle n'avait pas eu de problème pourtant pour faire de Legrand son quatre heures… Alors pourquoi, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Caïn, était-elle terrifiée ?

 

Qu'avait dit Borel, déjà ? Ah oui ! Qu'elle s'était mise avec Aimé pour deux raisons : la première, le capitaine l'avait repoussée car il avait toujours dans la tête cette idée stupide qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé. La seconde était qu'elle préférait être avec quelqu'un même si elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment plutôt que de rester seule.

 

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ? Ressentait-elle vraiment une telle peur de se retrouver seule qu'elle commençait quelque chose avec un homme simplement parce que celui-ci lui montrait de l'intérêt ?

 

Lucie approfondit cette pensée et analysa les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Legrand, puis ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Caïn et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle arriva à la conclusion que Borel avait raison. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Aimé n'avait rien avoir avec de l'amour. C'était plutôt une amitié à laquelle elle avait ajouté un bénéfice et puis il chauffait son lit, ce qui était plaisant mais pas une raison suffisante pour rester avec un homme.

 

 _Lucie, tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir avant de dire quelque chose ou d'agir_ …

 

Quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle dès le premier jour de sa rencontre avec Fred. Au départ, elle le haïssait. Il la rendait folle mais cela n'avait pas fait long feu. Cette haine s'était rapidement transformée en autre chose de tout aussi fort cependant. Ce que Caïn éveillait en elle, aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait. Tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient d'une telle intensité que parfois cela lui faisait peur.

 

Delambre compris à ce moment-là qu'il fallait mettre un terme à sa relation avec le lieutenant. Cette relation était une erreur. La jeune femme sut aussi qu'elle ne ferait jamais pour personne ce qu'elle était prête et continuerait à faire pour Fred. Il était la seule personne à qui elle faisait confiance.

 

Mirabeau, le petit juge, l'avait bien eue ! Il l'avait manipulée et elle n'y avait vu que du feu.

 

 

**~*Caïn*~**

 

 

"Lucie, non ! Ne faites pas ça ! S'il vous plait, non ! Ne l'épousez pas ! Je vous aime ! Je sais, j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt mais vous me connaissez... S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça !" hurla Fred alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'entrée de l'église. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes.

 

"Il est trop tard, Fred ! Je l'ai déjà épousé." répondit Lucie en levant la main gauche pour lui montrer l'anneau d'or qui brillait à son annulaire. Elle se mit de profil et c'est alors qu'il vit son ventre arrondi.

 

"Lorsqu'on attend trop longtemps, voilà ce qui arrive." dit Aimé tout sourire.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"

 

Caïn se réveilla en sursaut en criant. Il regarda autour de lui et comprit après quelques secondes qu'il était toujours assis sur son lit et qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui lui avait semblé bien réel.

 

Ne pas s'attacher. Ne plus jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un. Vivre seul, comme ça on a pas mal et on ne fait de mal à personne. Ça, c'était l'idée de base qui lui avait semblé parfaite. Ne pas souffrir, excellent ! Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé que ne s'attacher à personne n'était pas chose facile. Pousser Lucie dans les bras du nouveau lieutenant : la solution qui s'était imposée, la réponse qu'il lui fallait. Oui, seulement, le cauchemar qui venait de le réveiller lui disait tout autre chose.

 

Son cœur et sa tête ne voyaient pas du tout les choses de la même façon.

 

Il était amoureux de Lucie. Il ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Même s'il faisait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour l'ignorer, il ne pouvait pas. Son cœur ne le lui permettait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle ?

 

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

 

Caïn prit le livre ouvert à l'envers sur son torse et le déposa sur la table de nuit. Il poussa son torse en avant, agrippa son pantalon et tira sa jambe droite sur le côté. Puis Fred fit de même avec son autre jambe, plaça ensuite ses mains derrière lui sur le matelas, souleva son bassin et se poussa en avant. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, qu'il était certain que ses pieds avaient touché le sol, le capitaine empoigna son fauteuil et, après avoir vérifié que les freins étaient serrés, se glissa dedans.

 

Il devait faire quelque chose. La question c'était : quoi ?

 

Fred ne pouvait décemment pas aller la voir et lui dire de but en blanc : « Salut Lucie ! En fait, j'voulais vous dire… la raison pour laquelle je passe mon temps à vous repousser, c'est parce qu'en fait je suis raide dingue de vous. J'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil pour personne, pas même pour mon ex. »

 

Fred pencha la tête légèrement de côté, puis un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine.

 

_Dans le fond, c'est peut-être ça dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux après tout. Caïn, mon vieux, tu perds la boule._

 

Il roula jusque dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu. Puis il alla à la cuisine pour se faire un café bien serré. Des images de son cauchemar n'arrêtaient pas de lui revenir à l'esprit et ça le rendait barge. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que dans cette saloperie de rêve cauchemardesque Lucie était enceinte. Non car même s'il avait du mal à voir la jeune femme devenir mère de famille un jour, le fait qu'elle soit enceinte la rendait encore plus belle à ses yeux. Non, le pire était d'imaginer que cet enfant qu'elle portait en elle était celui de Legrand. Ça, Fred ne pouvait le supporter.

 

Il attendit que son café ait coulé dans la tasse. Ensuite, il laissa passer une minute ou deux avant de le boire d'un coup. Il avait besoin d'air ou il allait devenir complètement fou. Caïn roula jusque dans le salon, attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit.

 

Une fois en voiture, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de mettre sa veste. Fred jura mais il faisait assez bon pour ne pas avoir besoin d’une veste.

 

Installé derrière le volant de sa Saab et après avoir démonté son fauteuil roulant qu'il avait mis, comme toujours, sur la banquette arrière, Fred démarra. Il roula sans destination précise pendant un bon moment, le vent qui lui soufflait sur le visage était le bienvenu. Il l'aida à se réveiller. Plus d'une heure plus tard, Caïn se gara sans prêter réellement attention aux alentours. Fred ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière en prenant une profonde inspiration. L'air le revigorait et cela lui faisait du bien.

 

Ç’aurait été si simple de tout laisser derrière lui sans se retourner comme il avait l'intention de le faire mais maintenant il ne le pouvait plus. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi mais quelque chose l'empêchait de jeter l'éponge sur sa vie à Marseille.

 

Quoi, Caïn ne le savait pas encore.

 

Redressant enfin la tête et regardant autour de lui, il fut surpris de voir où il avait arrêté sa voiture. Le cimetière où était enterré Moretti. Caïn eut un sourire. _Même maintenant, j'ai encore toujours besoin de te parler apparemment._ _Ou c'est toi qui m'as appelé…_

 

Il remonta son fauteuil et sortit de la voiture. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin près de la tombe de marbre noir de son ami de longue date, Caïn avait légèrement mal aux bras. Rouler sur du gazon n'était vraiment pas chose facile.

 

"Me revoilà encore ! Oui, je sais, apparemment je ne peux toujours pas me passer de toi et de nos conversations. Non, sérieusement, je ne savais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner. J'ai tout fichu par terre avec Lucie mais ça tu le savais déjà, non ?" Fred serra les freins de son fauteuil avant de continuer d'expliquer à son ami :

 

"… Depuis qu'elle est commandant, les choses sont si différentes entre nous. C'est comme si notre amitié avait explosé. Elle a peur tout à coup. Elle a failli laisser Stunia croupir en prison car elle voulait faire les choses dans les règles. Et puis, pendant que j'y suis, Jacques, tu aurais pu trouver un moyen de me prévenir pour Mirabeau, non ? Quel connard de première celui-là ! Il a bien réussi à nous manipuler. Lucie qui accepte ma mutation. Celle-là, j'dois avouer, je l'ai pas vue venir. Elle m'a vachement déçue." soupira Fred.

 

Il regrettait amèrement ce pari débile qu'ils avaient fait.

 

"D'accord, c'est moi qui l'ai indirectement poussée dans le bras du lieutenant — O.K. directement ! — mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'à cause de ça, elle manquerait de discernement. Legrand n'est peut-être pas un mauvais flic mais il ne réfléchit pas qu'avec sa tête. T'as pas une idée de ce que je pourrais faire par hasard pour rattraper les choses avec Delambre ?"

 

Bien évidemment Caïn ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de Moretti mais une douce brise souffla dans ses cheveux.

 

"Au moins, tu m'as entendu" sourit Fred.

 

Le flic à roulette ne bougea pas. Il resta là à contempler la pierre de marbre dans laquelle se reflétait son visage tellement elle avait été polie.

 

 

**~*Caïn*~**

 

 

Lucie Delambre leva la tête lorsque quelques coups furent donnés contre la porte de son bureau. Elle regarda la porte vitrée s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Legrand. Précisément la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle mette les choses au point mais elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie pour le moment. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

 

Lucie avait soudain l'impression désagréable d'être une traîtresse envers elle-même mais plus encore envers le capitaine Caïn. Elle s'était fourvoyée. C'était ce qui lui faisait encore le plus mal dans toute cette histoire. Fred n'était peut-être pas doué avec les mots mais elle n'avait été qu’une piètre observatrice.

 

« Je suis quoi pour vous ? » lui avait-elle demandé plus d'une fois. Lucie avait pensé qu'il ne répondait pas pour l'emmerder mais la réalité était qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui dire en mots. Lui dire ces mots signifiait les rendre réels pour lui alors même qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Il le lui avait fait comprendre plus d'une fois, ce qu'elle était pour lui, mais elle ne l'avait pas compris ou refusait de le comprendre plutôt.

 

Caïn était toujours là : il était là quand elle était dans le coma, lorsqu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Moretti le lui avait dit : quand elle avait été enlevée, Fred avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la tirer au plus vite des griffes de Pasquier.

 

"Tout va bien ?" lui demanda Legrand, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Tu peux effacer ce sourire. Nous deux, c'est terminé ! En fait, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Mirabeau. Il est vrai, dans des proportions moindres, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !"

 

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'effaça quasi immédiatement alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau et fermait la porte derrière lui.

 

"Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu acceptes tout ce qu'a dit Borel ?" lui demanda lieutenant en s'approchant d'elle. Aimé s'accroupit devant la chaise dans laquelle Lucie était assise.

 

"Si, parce qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je me suis fourvoyée en commençant quelque chose avec toi. La raison première pour laquelle je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je voulais titiller Caïn, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Seulement, ça m'a explosé en pleine figure. Il est parti. Mais ce que je trouve triste encore plus que tout le reste, c'est que tu le savais et au lieu de me dire que je n'étais pas prête ou que je devais être certaine de savoir ce que je voulais, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde, t'en as profité ! Ça en dit beaucoup sur ta personnalité. C'est dommage. Je me suis fait du mal, je t'en ai fait quoi que je croie que l'on peut dire que t'en as fait à toi-même. Pire encore, j'ai blessé un homme que je respecte immensément. J'ai brisé notre amitié pour toi. Et toi, tu as profité de moi, de ma faiblesse sentimentale et ça, je ne le supporte pas."

 

"Attends une seconde, Lucie."

 

"N'essaie pas de te justifier, je ne veux rien entendre. Je veux que tu sortes de mon bureau."

 

Legrand se leva, énervé, et sortit du bureau du commandant. Lucie se leva et ouvrit à nouveau la porte.

 

"Legrand, tu ne sors pas d'ici tant que toute ta paperasserie n'est pas faite ! Cela vaut aussi pour les rapports que tu n'as pas encore rendus, c'est clair ?"

 

Aimé marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents alors qu'il allait se rasseoir à son bureau.

 

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il y avait du laisser-aller. Il pensait pouvoir se permettre plus mais il venait de tomber le bec dans l'eau, ce qui était loin de lui plaire.

 

Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire.

 

A suivre …

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinq.**

 

 

Lucie fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose que Caïn lui avait dit «  _J'ai demandé ma mutation et je l'ai eue_  »… comment était-ce possible ? Elle se le rappelait très bien, c'était elle qui avait demandé la mutation de Fred. Alors comment ? Avait-il fait une autre demande ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il senti le vent tourner ? Sûrement. «  _Comme bien souvent_  », se dit-elle.

 

« C'est lui qui aurait dû occuper ce poste et non moi ».

 

Il ne voulait vraiment plus la voir et cette idée lui brisa le cœur.

 

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La question ne devait pas se poser, elle le savait. Cependant, Lucie ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, se la posant encore et encore, malgré qu'elle n'y trouvât pas de réponse satisfaisante.

 

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, prendre l'air.

 

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit : elle sortit du bâtiment sans se retourner.

 

"Commandant ?" appela Borel.

 

"Je reviens Borel." lui répondit la jeune femme tout en continuant à avancer vers la sortie. "Je devrais être de retour dans une heure ou deux tout au plus."

 

"O.K." fit-il en la suivant du regard.

 

 

**~*Caïn*~**

 

 

Fred était toujours dans le cimetière. "Je l'aime, Jacques. J'aime Lucie à en crever, j'ai jamais ressenti ça mais j'arrive pas à le lui dire. J'ai la trouille. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on réessaie et que ça foire encore ?"

 

Un bruit retentit alors sans que Fred ne réalise vraiment ce que c'était. Quelques secondes plus tard, son épaule lui fit mal… bizarre. Il ressentait comme une brûlure mais comment ? Il n'avait pas bougé d'ici depuis au moins une demi-heure. Il se sentait bizarre tout à coup, son bras était comme endolori et il avait froid alors qu'il n'y avait pas deux minutes, il commençait à avoir trop chaud. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Comment pouvait-il transpirer alors qu'il avait froid ?

 

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Frédéric réalisa alors qu'il avait déjà connu ça avant. Oui, bien évidemment, lorsque Lester lui avait tiré dessus ! Il comprit que c'était ce qui lui était arrivé. Quelqu'un venait de lui tirer dessus ! Caïn regarda frénétiquement autour de lui mais ne vit rien, personne.

 

Son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il bouge et c'est ce qu'il fit à grand-peine. Il arriva tant bien que mal à avancer son fauteuil roulant. Putain ! Cette épaule le faisait énormément souffrir. Soudain un autre bruit et une autre douleur : cette fois, une balle l'avait atteint au flanc gauche. Cette sensation de brûlure se fit à nouveau ressentir. Il avait la curieuse impression que tout se passait brusquement au ralenti, comme dans un film.

 

Le capitaine arriva par miracle à se cacher derrière une tombe. Quelque chose n'allait pas, outre les douleurs qu'il éprouvait parce qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus. Frédéric ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pressenti le danger comme cela aurait dû être le cas, comme il l'avait toujours fait ou, en tout cas, très souvent. Cette fois, pourtant, il n'avait rien vu venir… Que s'était-il passé ? Sans doute cette histoire avec Lucie et Legrand n'y était-elle pas étrangère…

 

Fred se posa brièvement la question… Oui, c'était sûrement l'explication ! Puis, il s'en posa une autre : le fait qu'on veuille le tuer, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose après tout ? Le fait qu'on lui ait tiré dessus était peut-être un signe du destin… La vie ne lui faisait plus vraiment de cadeaux depuis son accident… Mourir était une solution simple à tous ses problèmes dans le fond. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

 

A dire vrai, Fred n'en avait aucune idée. Il y avait des années, juste après l’accident qui lui avait coûté l'usage de ses jambes, oui mais maintenant, il y avait son boulot de flic qu'il aimait toujours autant et Lucie dont il était amoureux fou mais à qui il ne disait rien. Même si Caïn travaillait ailleurs, son boulot, il pouvait toujours le faire. Et pour Delambre, hé bien… tant qu'il la saurait heureuse, cela lui suffirait.

 

Il se sentait vraiment mal, il se sentait faseiller. Il avait de moins en moins de force. Le capitaine voulu prendre son arme mais il ne le pouvait pas, son bras semblait peser une tonne, comme tout son corps en fait. Se concentrant, il arriva avec beaucoup de mal à attraper son mobile. Sa vision commençait à se troubler. Ouvrant à grand-peine son téléphone, il appuya sur ce qu'il espérait être la touche qui composerait automatiquement le numéro du commandant.

 

Il tomba directement sur sa boîte vocale.

 

"Lucie ? C'est Fred. Cette fois, je crois que je ne m'en sortirai pas. Je vais rejoindre Moretti. Au cas où, je voulais juste te dire, Lucie, que mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas t'avoir épousée. Au revoir, je t'aime." Fred arriva tout juste à prononcer la dernière partie de sa phrase. Il se sentait partir. Il allait bientôt tomber dans l'inconscience. Les yeux de Fred se fermèrent doucement et son téléphone portable lui glissa de la main, tombant avec un bruit sourd dans le gazon tout à côté de son fauteuil.

 

De son côté, Lucie essayait de le joindre sans succès. Elle referma son mobile frustrée et énervée.

_Merde !_

 

D'abord, Caïn ne répondait pas et, à présent, c'était sa messagerie. Elle lui avait laissé un message lui disant qu'elle était désolée pour ce qui s'était passé entre eux et son histoire avec Aimé. La jeune femme lui fixait aussi un rendez-vous chez elle pour un dîner de 'réconciliation' Le commandant Delambre espérait que Fred accepterait son invitation. A peine Lucie avait-elle raccroché que son smartphone fit une musique pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait un appel en absence et un nouveau message.

 

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent grand lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de Fred. D'abord surprise qu'il l'ait appelée, ses yeux bleus se remplirent de panique lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire. Un nœud se forma ensuite dans sa gorge à ses derniers mots.

 

_Lucie ? C'est Fred. Cette fois, je crois que je ne m'en sortirai pas. Je vais rejoindre Moretti. Au revoir, mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas t'avoir épousée. Je t'aime._

La voix du capitaine était faible, il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle essaya de rappeler Fred dès qu'elle eut fini d'écouter le message sans succès.

 

"Boîte vocale !" s'énerva Lucie. Cela signifiait que soit il était en conversation téléphonique avec quelqu'un soit il n'avait pas raccroché son téléphone mobile ou qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire. Elle fut submergée par une vague de nausée à cette évocation.

_NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! PAS ENCORE !_

 

Elle réfléchit, se demandant où il pouvait bien être. «  _Jacques, aidez-moi à le retrouver !_  » Puis soudain, Delambre comprit : le cimetière ! C'est là où Fred se trouvait, la jeune femme en était quasi certaine. C'était là où elle-même allait lorsque quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ou qu'elle avait besoin de parler. Son coup de fil suivant fut pour Nassim. Elle lui demanda de la rejoindre là où avait été enterré Moretti. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui expliqua qu'elle venait de recevoir un message du capitaine. La première chose que fit Borel à l'annonce des paroles de Lucie fut de fixer Legrand.

 

Borel se leva d'un bond, prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et partit.

 

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

 

"Venez ! J'espère pour vous que rien de grave n'est arrivé au capitaine."

 

Legrand le dévisagea. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

 

"C'était le commandant. Elle pense que quelque chose est arrivé à Caïn."

 

"Une minute, Borel, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que…"

 

"Je n'crois rien du tout."

 

"Oui, c'est ça !" répondit le lieutenant.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en voiture direction le cimetière.

 

 

**~*Caïn*~**

 

Delambre fit crisser les pneus de sa voiture lorsqu'elle freina brusquement face à l'entrée. Elle sortit de son véhicule à toute vitesse, claqua la porte et courut entre les tombes, arme au poing, appelant Caïn en même temps. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant la tombe familiale des Moretti. Il avait forcément dû s'y arrêter à un moment donné. Lucie regarda autour d'elle.

 

"Fred !" l'appela-t-elle encore, à présent vraiment paniquée.

 

Sa panique s’accentua encore à la vue de taches de sang dans le gazon.

 

_Merde mais où est-il ?_

 

"Capitaine !" cria Lucie alors qu'elle avait repris son exploration des lieux.

 

Toujours rien. Mais c'était impossible, il devait être ici, Lucie en était persuadée. Puis, quelque chose attira alors son attention : quelque chose brillait dans le soleil près d'une tombe. Elle s'en approcha et tout à coup, le commandant eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre : elle avait le souffle court et avait du mal à respirer.

 

Ce qui avait attiré son regard était l'éclat métallique d'une des roues du fauteuil roulant du capitaine qui brillait dans la lumière du soleil. Il était là, inerte, assis dans son fauteuil. N'importe qui passant par-là pouvait le croire assoupi, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

 

"Fred !!!!!" Elle s'avança vers lui à pas rapides. Elle rangea son arme dans son holster et s'accroupit devant lui.

 

_Merde !_

 

Il était si pâle. Elle tendit vers lui une main tremblante qu'elle posa sur sa joue pendant quelques secondes Puis elle la fit glisser dans son cou afin que ses doigts puissent chercher le pouls. "Non, non, non, non, s'il te plait, Fred, ne me laisse pas." murmura-t-elle.

 

Le pouls de Caïn était présent mais très faible.

 

Lucie ne comprenait pas la pâleur qu'arborait le capitaine ni son pouls si faible. Elle ne voyait rien, alors comment ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle glissa sa main sur la manche de la veste en cuir qu'elle en comprit la raison. Il s'était fait tirer dessus. Elle n'avait rien remarqué à cause de la couleur foncée du cuir de la veste que portait le capitaine qui ne sortait quasi jamais sans elle. Ses doigts repoussèrent doucement les pans de cuir. « Putain, Fred, il faudrait vraiment que t'apprenne à porter autre chose que du noir. » pensa-t-elle.

 

Lucie décida alors de déboutonner sa chemise. Il fallait qu'elle voie où il avait été touché et l'étendue des dégâts. Concentrée comme elle l'était, Delambre n'entendit pas arriver Borel et Legrand. La scène qui s'offrait à eux fit froid dans le dos à Nassim. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et prit son smartphone pour appeler le SAMU.

 

Aimé s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Lucie pour l'aider à déboutonner le chemisier de Fred. Il saignait beaucoup trop pour une seule balle. Ses yeux parcoururent alors son torse et son flanc et elle réalisa qu'on lui avait tiré dessus à deux reprises.

 

"Oh Fred ! Qui a bien pu vous faire une chose pareille ?" se demanda Lucie à voix haute.

 

"Avec le capitaine, je crois qu'on a l'embarra du choix, la liste des suspects est longue." répondit Aimé sans réfléchir.

 

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, là ? Et puis, j'ai bien envie de t'y ajouter à cette liste de suspects…"

 

Legrand fut surpris par la réponse du commandant. Derrière eux, ce fut Borel qui afficha un sourire à présent.

 

"T'es pas sérieuse là ?"

 

"Si tu continues tes remarques…"

 

"Je n'en reviens pas si le capitaine avait fait ce genre de remarque, tu n'aurais rien dit."

 

"Oui, ben, lui, c'est sa marque de fabrique et même s'il peut être exaspérant, il fait toujours son boulot en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la victime et aux personnes qui restent. Il les aide souvent ensuite. Une chose que j'avais complètement perdue de vue. Si seulement …"

 

"Si seulement quoi ?" commença le lieutenant accroupi à côté d'elle, face à Fred inconscient.

 

"Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi bête. Si la situation avait été inversée, il n'aurait pas douté lui. Il m'aurait épaulée sans réfléchir, peu importe les conséquences pour sa carrière. Tout ça, c'est ma faute !"

 

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons."

 

"Si je l'avais écouté. Si on s'était parlé comme on aurait dû le faire, il ne serait pas parti. Il ne serait pas venu voir Jacques et on ne lui aurait pas tiré dessus."

 

"Ça, tu n'en sais rien, Lucie ! On l’aurait peut-être aussi descendu mais les circonstances auraient simplement été différentes."

 

Peu après, ils entendirent des sirènes. Le SAMU arriva enfin et Fred fut emmené à l'hôpital.

 

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Six**

 

Sur le trajet de l'hôpital, Fred dut être réanimé ; il avait perdu énormément de sang. Le commandant Delambre suivait l'ambulance nerveusement. Elle concentra tous ses efforts sur la conduite de sa voiture et heureusement car Lucie était sur le point de craquer. Voir Fred pâle comme un linge dans son fauteuil en contraste total avec le sang qui coulait de son épaule et de son flanc… une vision de cauchemar ! Si elle était d'une cruauté malsaine, elle dirait que comme ça il lui faisait penser un peu au Christ mourant sur sa croix. Une vision d'horreur ! Elle espérait ne plus jamais devoir revoir une telle chose de sa vie. Non, Caïn ne pouvait être blessé ou même mourir. Non, il ne peut pas ! Le capitaine Caïn est immortel !

 

_N'est-ce pas qu'il l'est ?_

 

Lucie… mais qu'est-ce que tu radotes, enfin ! Personne n'est immortel ! Tu le sais très bien. C'est juste parce que tu crèves de trouille de vraiment le perdre cette fois, lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure. C'est comme avec le docteur Barthes. Fred avait dû se faire opérer à cause d'une visse baladeuse qui risquait de lui perforer le rein. Durain avait bien failli le tuer en lui injectant cette saloperie — le docteur Frankenstein, comme Fred l'appelait et il avait raison. Barthes l'avait sauvé in extrémis, dieu merci. Lucie n'avait été en rien responsable de ce qui était arrivé au capitaine à ce moment-là. Ce qui se passait à présent en revanche, c'était une tout autre histoire. Cette fois, elle se sentait en partie responsable.

 

Elle avait une trouille bleue de perdre Fred et s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Le commandant n'arrêtait pas de se dire que tout aurait pu être évité. S'ils n'avaient pas fait ce pari débile tous les deux. Si elle avait écouté son message au lieu de se jeter sur Aimé… Lucie s'était crue au-dessus de tout ça alors qu'en fait elle agissait comme lui. La policière qu'elle était avait en fait agit comme une gamine de six ans, qui n'avait pas reçu ce qu'elle avait demandé à Noël. C'était ça la vérité. Ils auraient dû briser le cercle dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous deux mais non, ils continuaient à danser comme des pantins incapables de se diriger seuls ou même de prendre la moindre décision par eux-mêmes. Un des deux devaient jouer à l'adulte mais aucun d'eux ne voulait être l'adulte dans leur relation.

 

 

**~*Caïn*~**

 

 

A son arrivé à l'hôpital, on sortit Frederic Caïn en toute hâte et il fut emmené d'emblée au bloc opératoire. Il fallait impérativement extraire les balles qu'il avait dans le corps. Il lui fallait également une transfusion sanguine.

 

Lucie sortit de sa voiture en courant pour accompagner les ambulanciers qui s'occupaient de Fred.

"Je suis là, Fred, ça va aller. Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus. C'est promis !", lui dit-elle avec conviction.

 

 _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois_ , murmura la petite voix de Lucie.

 

"Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin. Mais ne vous en faites pas quelqu'un viendra vous informer dès que possible."

 

"Merci"

 

À présent, elle les regardait emmener le capitaine loin d'elle, les yeux rivés sur les portes qui se refermaient.

 

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Lucie se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour aider Caïn. Elle se sentait désemparée et impuissante, deux sentiments dont elle avait une sainte horreur. Il fallait trouver qui lui avait ça mais comment et par où commencer ? La liste des ennemis de Fred n'était pas vraiment petite. De plus, il s'était fait une sacrée réputation. La question qu'elle se posait était : qui avait bien pu savoir que Fred se rendrait sur la tombe de Moretti ?

 

Il est vrai que Fred y allait assez souvent ces derniers temps mais elle aussi. Donc... Toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient le savaient. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle on lui avait tiré dessus et par deux fois par-dessus le marché.

 

Legrand et lui ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment mais, si on commençait à penser comme ça, plus des trois quarts de la population qui vivait à Marseille serait prête à le tuer. Non, le ou la responsable lui en voulait vraiment, s'attendant et espérant probablement qu'il ne s'en sorte pas.

 

Une possibilité bien trop réelle au goût de Lucie.

 

Et cette attente qui donnait l'impression de n'en plus finir ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment, à moins que…

 

La jeune femme prit son téléphone mobile de sa poche et composa un numéro. Sa correspondante décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

 

"Elisabeth ? C'est Lucie …", commença-t-elle sur un ton assez grave.

 

Le flic entreprit alors d'expliquer à Stunia ce qui était arrivé à Caïn et lui demanda si elle ne pourrait pas essayer de glaner quelques infos sur l'état du policier qui se trouvait à présent sur la table d'opération. Le commandant ajouta aussi qu'elle avait horreur des hôpitaux. Par chance, la légiste n'avait rien d'urgent à faire et lui assura qu'elle serait là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

 

Delambre était nerveuse, assise sur la chaise qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis un bon moment. Ses pieds n'arrêtaient cependant pas de bouger.

 

C'est alors que la légiste entra et, dès que Lucie la vit, celle-ci se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

 

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

 

Delambre lui expliqua tout de long en large cette fois : ce qui s'était passé avec Legrand, la réaction de Nassim, celle de Caïn. Au fur et à mesure que le commandant de la SRPJ faisait son récit, la tête d'Elisabeth changeait.

 

"Je n'en reviens vraiment pas. Ça me dépasse que vous en soyez toujours à ce stade tous les deux. Avec tous les morts que vous voyez jour après jour, vous n'avez toujours pas compris. Vous attendez quoi pour ravaler votre fierté ? Que l'un de vous deux meurt ?", s'offusqua Elisabeth visiblement en colère face à la bêtise donc Lucie et Caïn faisaient preuve.

 

La blonde en face d'elle la regarda, interloquée.

 

"Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi bêtes et obstinés ? Vous avez déjà failli vous perdre plus d'une fois mais ça ne vous a toujours pas suffi apparemment ! Vous voulez vraiment qu'il soit trop tard, c'est ça ?!"

 

"Elisabeth, il ne faut pas vous énerver comme ça …", commença Lucie.

 

Stunia la coupa net et lui dit :

 

"Commandant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour passer ne fût-ce que dix minutes avec l'homme que j'aime mais je ne peux pas parce qu'il a été tué. Je vous en prie, pour l'amour du ciel, si vous aimez le capitaine comme je crois que vous l'aimez, dites-le lui et ne perdez plus bêtement de temps parce que vous être trop fière ou bien parce que vous avez peur. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, Fred n'est pas immortel, personne ne l'est sur cette terre !"

 

Lucie la fixa du regard quelques instants mais ne répondit pas et sortit. Il lui fallait de l'air ou elle allait suffoquer.

 

Des crissements de pneu se firent entendre. C'était la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Nassim et Legrand.

 

"Comment va le capitaine ?", s'enquit Borel dès qu'il sortit de la voiture.

 

"J'en sais rien. Ils l'ont emmené au bloc de toute urgence."

 

"Pourquoi on lui a fait ça, pourquoi ?"

 

"Comment voulez-vous que je le sache, Borel."

 

"Comment se fait-il que vous ayez mit tant de temps pour arriver ?" s'enquit-elle, réalisant brutalement le temps que les deux hommes avaient mis pour venir.

 

"On est allé vérifier quelque chose."

 

"Quoi donc ?"

 

"Aucune importance, cela n'a rien donné."

 

"Vous et Legrand, vous retournez à la SRPJ. Vérifiez les dossiers du capitaine. Il faut vérifier qu'aucun des criminels qu'il a fait mettre derrière les barreaux n'est sorti. Tout de suite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !"

 

"Pourquoi est-ce si urgent tout à coup ? Je ne crois pas que cela changera quelque chose pour le capitaine à présent.

 

Entendant les mots d'Aimé, Lucie le fixa d'un regard noir. "Ben non, bien sûr que non, cela ne changera rien. On a essayé de le tuer et quelque chose me dit que qui que ce soit va tout faire pour terminer le travail. Alors non, comme tu le dis si bien, il n'y a pas d'urgence ! Je savais que tu n'appréciais pas beaucoup Caïn mais j'aurais tout de même cru que tu avais une conscience professionnelle. Apparemment, je me suis trompée !"

 

"Lucie, ne le prends pas comme ça…"

 

"Comment je dois le prendre alors, dis-le moi ? T'apprécierais, toi, si cela t'était arrivé, que je dise une chose pareille ?" lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire qu’il ne lui avait jamais entendu utiliser avant.

 

Trop surpris, il ne dit rien.

 

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, allez faire ce que je vous ai demandé et que je ne vous revois plus avant que vous n'aurez quelque chose d'intéressant ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?"

 

Aucun des hommes ne lui répondit. Après quelques instants, elle entendit cependant Nassim Borel lui demander :

 

"S'il y a du neuf…"

 

"Je vous appelle, promis !" dit-elle plus doucement.

 

 

**~*Caïn*~**

 

 

Entrant à nouveau dans la salle d'attente, elle demanda à Stunia si elle avait appris quelque chose sur l'état du capitaine.

 

"Non, toujours rien."

 

"Cette attente me rend folle !"

 

"Lucie, cela ne sert à rien de rester ici. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de toute manière."

 

"Mais..."

 

"Trouvez le responsable !" dit simplement le médecin. Vous en faites pas, je vous appelle dès que je sais quelque chose."

 

La policière la remercia et sortit. Elle reprit la direction du cimetière. En arrivant, elle aperçut une partie des hommes de la scientifique qui était toujours sur place. Elle gara sa voiture, arrêta le moteur, prit une grande inspiration et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

 

Lucie se demandait ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Une légère brise souffla et elle sourit. Je suis venue ici pour demander un coup de main à Jacques pour deux choses bien précises. La première : trouver qui avait fait ça à Fred et la deuxième : empêcher Caïn de le rejoindre là-haut.

 

Ses jambes et pieds avancèrent lentement. Un signe de tête pour chaque personne de la police scientifique qu'elle croisait. Sa main droite prit les gants qui dépassaient de la poche arrière de son jeans, gants dont Lucie gardait toujours une boîte dans sa voiture. Elle en avait pris une paire avait de sortir de son véhicule et, une fois debout, elle les avait mis dans la poche de son pantalon. Et la voilà se retrouvant une fois encore devant la tombe de Moretti.

 

"Vous avez terminé l'inspection ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

 

"Oui, pas de problème. Vous pouvez y aller."

 

"Merci."

 

"C'est pas que ça me dérange de venir vous voir si souvent mais cette fois, j'aurais préféré éviter !" expliqua Lucie à Moretti avant que son regard ne se baisse pour observer l'herbe autour d'elle. Il y avait du sang, une assez large quantité, ce qui signifiait probablement que Fred se trouvait ici lorsque la première balle l'avait touché. Lucie fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

 

La quantité de sang perdu était trop grande. Cela voulait-il dire que les deux projectiles l'avaient atteint alors qu'il se trouvait ici ? Pourquoi ?

 

Fred aurait dû bouger. Il ne serait jamais resté au même endroit, même si c'était difficile de se déplacer en fauteuil avec un seul bras. Il aurait même rampé. Quelque chose ne collait pas.

 

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Fred ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas bougé dès qu'on vous a tiré dessus ? Ne me dites pas que vous aviez encore de vos idées tordues en têtes ou que c'est parce que je me suis mise avec Aimé. Si c'est le cas, je peux vous assurer que si vous vous en sortez, c'est moi qui vous tue de mes propres mains._

Lucie essaya de visualiser la scène. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'elle imagina les balles atteindre leur cible. C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit froncer une fois encore les sourcils. La police scientifique n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait un travail méticuleux car le commandant trouva encore deux douilles dans l'herbe. Comme s'il n'y avait que ça à faire ! Lucie prit les douilles avec ses gants et alla les donner à un des hommes toujours présents. Celui-ci prit deux sacs plastiques dans sa mallette ouverte près de lui et le commandant les glissa dedans.

 

"Faites mieux votre travail la prochaine fois !"

 

L'homme hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

 

Le tireur avait donc tiré depuis une certaine distance.

 

Lucie était perdue dans ses pensées, essayant d'imaginer comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Son mobile sonna, ce qui la fit sursauter. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

 

Pourvu que ce ne se soit pas Elisabeth pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, pour lui annoncer que le pire scénario envisageable s'était produit : que Fred avait perdu la vie. Elle décrocha d’une main tremblante sans même regarder l'identité du correspondant.

 

A suivre …

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept.**

 

"Apparemment Fred a eu de la chance. Le chirurgien m’a dit que si la balle qu'il a prise à l'épaule l'avait touché quelques centimètres plus haut c'en était fini de l'usage de son bras."

 

Lucie soupira.

 

"Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas, Stunia ?"

 

"Ni le chirurgien ni les autres médecins ne veulent encore se prononcer là-dessus …" commença doucement la légiste.

Les yeux de Lucie s'ouvrirent grand aux mots d'Elisabeth.

 

"Co … comment ça ? Ça veut dire quoi « ils ne veulent pas se prononcer là-dessus » ?"

 

"Ça veut dire, Lucie, que Caïn a perdu énormément de sang et qu'ils ont dû le ramener au moins deux fois pendant l'opération …"

 

Comme elle n'entendait plus la jeune femme à l'autre bout du téléphone, Stunia l'appela "Lucie ? Vous êtes toujours là ?"

 

"Oui." répondit cette dernière d'une voix rauque.

 

Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge à l'implication des mots de la légiste. Le cœur de Caïn avait cessé de battre par deux fois au moins. Cette réalité la mit K.O. Cette fois, ce n'était plus une blague avec laquelle ils pourraient tous bientôt rire, non. La possibilité que le capitaine ne s'en sorte pas était cette fois bien réelle.

 

Comment allaient-ils faire si ce scénario devenait réalité ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

 

"Les médecins ont-ils dit autre chose ?"

 

"Les prochaines quarante-huit heures détermineront tout."

 

"Je peux aller le voir ?"

 

"Normalement pas mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire… rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure." lui dit pour terminer Stunia avant de raccrocher.

 

Comme paralysée par ce que venait de lui apprendre Elisabeth, Lucie Delambre ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer son téléphone comme si ce dernier lui était devenu un objet inconnu. Les paroles firent tout doucement leur chemin vers le cerveau et le cœur du commandant.

 

Elle tomba à genoux. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il devait l'emmerder encore longtemps, elle en avait besoin. Cette pensée fit apparaitre un léger sourire involontaire sur ses lèvres.

 

_Nous y revoilà encore. Je ne peux pas vivre avec mais je peux encore moins vivre sans. Je ne veux pas vivre sans !_

Un des hommes de la police scientifique s'approcha doucement d'elle pour lui demander si tout allait bien et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle.

 

"Non merci, ça ira."

 

"Oui, tout va bien. Retournez à votre travail." lui dit-elle sur un ton sans équivoque.

 

L'homme fit un hochement de tête et repartit. "Comme vous voulez."

 

Des larmes de tristesse lui brulaient les yeux. Elle fit un effort quasi surhumain pour qu'elles ne roulent pas le long de ses joues. Lucie ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était cette fois.

 

_Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ?_

 

Chaque fois qu'elle semblait avoir fait son choix, qu'elle était résolue, quelque chose se produisait pour faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté.

 

_Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à jouer avec mes nerfs comme ça et pourquoi ?_

 

                    

~*Caïn*~

 

 

"Mais pourquoi Moretti m'a renvoyé ici ? J'étais bien contentent, moi, de le retrouver et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ramassis de conneries que j'ai encore un tas de chose à faire avant de pouvoir le rejoindre ? Personne n'a besoin de moi. Ils savent tous très bien se débrouiller sans moi. J'ai plus envie de me battre et j'en ai marre de ce fauteuil roulant à la con aussi ; alors pourquoi ? " se demanda Fred qui, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait beau essayer, ses paupières ne voulaient pas se soulever.

 

Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Si je ne peux pas mourir ou qu'on ne veut pas de moi, j'veux pas non plus rester dans ce foutu lit à dormir.

 

Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? "Sans toi, Lucie fera des bêtises, peu importe qu'elle soit avec Aimé ou non " lui répéta la voix de son ami dans sa tête. Ce que Caïn n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre car il lui paraissait impossible de concevoir qu'elle puisse vivre la vie qu'il lui fallait avec lui.

 

Lorsqu'il était entre la vie et la mort, Fred avait vu des choses qu'il n'avait pas comprises. Il en avait déjà vécu certaines puisqu'il s'était vu avec Gaëlle et Ben lorsque son fils n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Puis, des événements heureux avec son lieutenant à l'époque, leur rigolade, leur tristesse aussi. Si certaines situations avaient été difficiles entre eux, au bout du compte ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Son histoire avec Sonia avait temporairement changé la donne mais ils s'étaient retrouvés alors pourquoi continuaient-ils à se mettre dans des tas de situations compliquées et à se trouver des excuses en prétendant qu'une relation entre eux ne fonctionnerait pas ?

 

Mais avaient-ils seulement vraiment essayé tous les deux ou s’étaient-ils persuadés, à force de se le répéter, qu'ils l'avaient vraiment fait ? Un doute s'immisça dans l'esprit de Caïn. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Fred admettrait que Lucie était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Voilà la vérité. Son meilleur ami l'avait placé sur son chemin, pour le surveiller au départ. Petit à petit, cependant, ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser et à se respecter l'un l'autre. Il l'avait rendue chèvre à plusieurs reprises et pourtant elle était restée. Cela devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

 

Bien évidemment !

 

"Putain pourquoi, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux ! Et pourquoi mon corps me fait-il si mal brusquement, si mal ? " se demandait Fred, frustré.

 

Puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire en un flash. Le cimetière… sa discussion avec Jacques, le fait qu'on lui ait tiré dessus.

 

Tous les appareils auquel il était attaché s'affolèrent. Des bips se firent entendre dans la chambre et les médecins et infirmières accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait, vérifiant les branchements et tout le pataquès… rien, c'était simplement le patient qui se battait apparemment pour refaire surface.

 

Fred entendit alors la voix de son ami de toujours lui dire d'y retourner et de se battre pour Lucie, de se battre pour son fils. Même s'il ne voyait plus ce dernier très souvent, il avait toujours besoin de son père.

 

 

~*Caïn*~

 

 

"Fred ! " fit Delambre sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se releva et courut en direction de sa voiture.

 

"Commandant ?"

 

Lucie ne répondit pas. Elle monta simplement en voiture et démarra en direction de l'hôpital elle n'avait pas encore fait deux cents mètres que son téléphone mobile sonna. Elle mit la voiture sur le côté avant de répondre. Bien que sans regarder l'identifiant, elle savait qui l'appelait.

 

["Oui, Elisabeth ?"]

 

"Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez. Il s'est réveillé et il vous demande."

 

En entendant les mots de Stunia, la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil sentit comme un poids tomber de ses épaules et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était réveillé. Fred allait s'en sortir. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues mais ce fut sans grand succès. Les petites perles d'eau se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle remercia intérieurement Jacques Moretti car elle était quasiment certaine que leur ami commun n'était pas étranger au fait que Frédéric ait ouvert les yeux alors que les médecins eux-mêmes refusaient de se prononcer.

 

["Je suis en chemin. Je serai là dans environ dix minutes. Que s'est-il passé ?"]

 

"A vrai dire, les médecins n'ont pas vraiment compris. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, toutes les machines auxquelles Caïn était relié se sont affolées en même temps et, peu de temps après, il a ouvert les yeux."

 

["C'est tout à fait lui, ça. On le pense être devenu un oiseau pour le chat et voilà qu'il se relève on ne sait comment."]

 

"Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Je vous vois tout à l'heure."

 

Après avoir terminé sa conversation avec Stunia, le commandant passa un autre coup de fil promis que, dans l’émotion, elle avait oublié…

 

"Borel ?"

 

 

~*Caïn*~

 

 

"Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !" fit Elisabeth dès qu'elle vit Lucie passer les portes de l'hôpital.

 

"Il est arrivé quelque chose ?" demanda l'intéressée soudain prise d'angoisse.

 

"Non, non. C'est simplement qu'il rend tout le personnel médical complètement fou."

 

"J'aime mieux ça." sourit-elle alors que des larmes perlaient une nouvelle fois au coin de ses yeux.

 

"Il va s'en sortir, Lucie, ne vous en faites pas ! Il n'est visiblement pas prêt de vous lâcher. De plus, apparemment, il a marmonné quelque chose au sujet de Moretti, juste après avoir ouvert les yeux. Enfin, c'est le nom qu'un des infirmiers m'a donné."

 

"Ça m'étonne pas ! Vous savez où j'étais lorsque j'ai reçu votre appel ?"

 

"Sur la tombe de Moretti ?"

 

"Oui, je venais, croyez-moi ou non, mais je pense avoir ressenti le moment où Fred s'est réveillé."

 

"Je vous crois. Que vous le vouliez ou pas, le capitaine et vous êtes toujours proches. A force de vouloir trop les choses, vous ne voyez plus ce que vous avez et ce qui est vraiment important, ce qui fait que vous passez à côté."

 

"J'ai peur qu'on se plante." finit par dire Delambre en un soupir.

 

Ces mots surprirent la légiste mais elle était heureuse que la jeune femme à côté d'elle ait enfin dit à haute voix ce qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné.

 

"Personne n'a de boule de cristal mais vivre avec des regrets pour quelque chose que l'on n’a pas essayé ou parce que l'on pense que c'est mieux pour quelle qu’en soit la raison est la pire des choses qui soit, Lucie. Arrêtez de vous torturer avec des scenarii catastrophes qui pourraient même ne pas se produire. Laissez venir les choses et vous verrez bien."

 

Lucie soupira profondément mais sourit.

 

Son bagage émotionnel n'était pas des plus excellents, celui de Caïn non plus, mais à deux ils pourraient y arriver après tout. Elisabeth avait peut-être raison réalisa brusquement le commandant.

 

Après tout, ils étaient toujours là tous les deux et ils en avaient traversé des épreuves. Ils ne s'étaient pas entretués non plus, donc…

 

"Merci."

 

Avec un hochement de tête affirmatif, la légiste posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Delambre, lui sourit et s'éloigna doucement.

 

Lucie prit alors une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Fred. Leur avenir allait probablement se jouer maintenant.

 

 

A suivre …

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Huit**

 

En poussant la porte, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête durant ces quelques secondes ne l'avait pas préparée à la vision qu'elle eut de Fred. Ses pieds mirent quelques secondes avant de pouvoir bouger.

 

Fred était pâle. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était rattaché à bon nombre de fils qui eux-mêmes étaient reliés à des machines. Au moins, il n'était pas sous respirateur, pensa-t-elle avec soulagement.

 

Lucie prit à nouveau une grande inspiration avec de dire : "Vous pouvez vous vanter de foutre la pétoche aux gens, vous !"

 

"Lucie !"

 

La voix de Caïn était encore enrouée mais on entendait cependant dans celle-ci qu'il était content de la voir.

 

"Si c'est ta façon de me dire que tu as changé d'avis, qu'en fait, tu ne veux plus partir, tu aurais pu trouver autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais qui t'a fait ça ?"

 

"J'en sais rien, Lucie. J'sais pas qui m'a tiré dessus. Je n’ai même pas réalisé tout de suite qu'on m'avait tiré dessus en fait."

 

"Un des types que t'as fait mettre en taule ?"

 

"J'en sais rien. C'est possible."

 

"Ça te fait pas plus que ça ?"

 

"Pas vraiment. C'était pas la première et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je me fais tirer dessus."

 

"C'est certain mais, cette fois, c'est vraiment pas passé loin !"

 

"Tu crois que je le sais pas ? J'ai vu Moretti. Je suis passé de l'autre côté, c'est lui qui m'a renvoyé ici-bas." Caïn se mit alors à sourire.

 

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?"

 

"Rien. C'est juste que je ne suis pas du genre à croire en quoi que ce soit. Tu me connais et, là, je viens d'avoir la preuve bien réelle qu'il y a quelque chose après. C'est même plutôt sympa, je serais bien resté là en fait mais comme je te l'ai dit, Moretti m'a renvoyé ici. Il m'a botté le cul. Apparemment, d'après lui, j'ai encore des trucs à faire ici."

 

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Lucie intriguée.

 

"D'après Jacques, nous devions avoir une conversation et mettre les choses à plat entre nous. Parler des choses que l'on ne dit pas …"

 

"Et que ne dit-on pas ?"

 

"Ce que l'on ressent vraiment l'un pour l'autre" répondit simplement Fred en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu le sais, ce que je ressens pour toi, Lucie, je te l'ai dit et je sais que tu ressens aussi quelque chose pour moi. On n’a pas arrêté d'essayer d'éviter le sujet mais il est clair que cela ne sert pas à grand-chose. Mon idée de départ était de partir loin, pour nous rendre les choses plus faciles et pour une raison que je ne comprends toujours pas, je me suis arrêté pour aller parler à Jacques. C'est idiot, je sais, car il ne peut plus me répondre mais cela me fait du bien."

 

Lucie sourit à ces mots "Je fais pareil."

 

"Les grands esprits se rencontrent …"

 

"On fait une bonne équipe tous les deux."

 

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'évertue à la foutre en l'air au lieu de la consolider ?"

"J'sais pas." répondit-elle.

 

"Foutaise ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais comme moi, tu ne veux pas l'admettre. On a la trouille de voir où cela pourrait nous mener de peur d'avoir mal au cas où ça ne marcherait pas entre nous. Au lieu de se dire, en fait, que cela pourrait tout aussi bien marcher comme sur des roulettes et non, ce n'est pas un jeu de mot. Tu veux que je te dise, Lucie, la situation dans laquelle on se trouve à présent, c'est celle-là qui me fait le plus souffrir. Jacques avait raison. C'est pour ça qu'on a réussi à m'atteindre."

 

Caïn prit une inspiration. Il vit le regard que lui envoyait la femme assise à côté du lit et la rassura tout de suite en lui disant que tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de reprendre un peu son souffle et de boire un peu d'eau.

 

Fred avait à peine fini sa phrase que Delambre s'exécuta. Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui tendait un gobelet rempli d'un peu d'eau.

 

"Merci"

 

Comme réponse, il eut droit à un sourire.

 

Caïn en but un peu et un silence s'installa entre eux pendant un petit temps, tous deux perdus temporairement dans leurs pensées.

 

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » pensèrent-ils simultanément.

 

C'est bien de s'être parlé et après ?

 

Un des deux devait se jeter à l'eau ou rien ne se passerait jamais et ils en resteraient au même point.

 

Caïn se demandait comment briser le silence qu'il y avait entre eux à présent. Lucie parla la première.

 

"Legrand et moi, c'est terminé."

 

"Comment ça ?"

 

"C'est de l'histoire ancienne, la page est tournée."

 

"Que s'est-il passé ?" s'informa l'homme étendu dans le lit soudain curieux.

 

"Borel…" répondit-elle simplement.

 

"Borel ?" questionna Fred qui ne comprenait pas vraiment comment Nassim avait pu jouer un rôle déterminant dans la rupture de Delambre et Legrand.

 

"Il m'a passé un savon."

 

Fred se mit alors à rire.

 

"Ça n'avait rien de drôle !" s'indigna Lucie.

 

"Non, j'imagine que non. C'est juste la seule idée que Borel vous passe un savon. Je n'l'en aurait pas cru capable."

 

"Vous seriez étonné de voir de quoi il est capable. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais j'étais loin de penser que cela l'affectait tellement."

 

"Quoi ? Votre relation avec Legrand ?"

 

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 

"Ce que nous faisons à un impact sur les gens qui nous entourent. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre cela tout de même."

 

"Je sais."

 

"Alors pourquoi agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences ?"

 

"Les vieilles habitudes …"

 

"Oui, y a surement de ça."

 

Lucie souffla, visiblement frustrée par ses propres actions. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans une chambre d'hôpital et elle tournait encore autour du pot comme lui d'ailleurs. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

 

Doucement, elle reprit le gobelet des mains de Fred qui la regardait faire sans rien dire, observant la jeune femme qui alla déposer le récipient toujours rempli d'un fond d'eau sur une table posée près du mur proche de l'entrée de la chambre. Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas alors qu'elle s'avançait à nouveau vers lui.

 

Cain était curieux de voir quelles seraient les prochaines actions de Lucie. Une fois debout près du lit, elle lui sourit avant de se pencher lentement en avant. Approchant son visage du sien, lentement mais surement. À quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, elle stoppa son mouvement et le regarda.

 

"On se jette à l'eau ?"

 

"J'en suis si tu en es."

 

Quelques nano secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre à quoi s'attendre. Rien n'explosa ni ne cassa autour d'eux. Non, rien de tout cela. C'était plutôt le contraire qui se produisait : le monde s'arrêta de tourner et il leur s'embla qu'au loin, ils entendaient de la musique accompagnée d'un feu d'artifice.

 

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils gardèrent tous deux les yeux fermés pendant quelques instants supplémentaires.

 

"C'était bizarre, non ?"

 

"Un peu, il m'a semblé que quelqu'un jouait de la musique au loin."

 

"Tiens, moi aussi. Pourtant, je ne l'entends plus maintenant."

 

"On devrait peut-être réessayer pour voir."

 

"Pourquoi pas."

 

Leurs bouches se joignirent à nouveau et, comme la première fois, tous deux entendirent de la musique.

 

Peu après, ils se regardèrent tout sourire. Caïn ne put s'empêcher de dire : « je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire ».

 

Lucie fit semblant de faire la moue et ils éclatèrent de rire, oubliant pendant quelques précieux instants le danger qui pesait sur Frédéric Caïn.

 

 

À suivre …

 

 

 


End file.
